Much Needed Relief
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: I don't know what it is but I just can't seem to shake this pairing...be prepared for one weird and most certainly wild ride. Hodges advises Sara to relieve stress...Be warned this is most definitely rated "M"!


I don't know what it is but I just can't seem to shake this pairing...be prepared for one weird and most certainly wild ride...

Be warned this is most definitely rated "M"!

Hope you all like it, please review :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my very perverse mind!

**Much Needed Relief **

Sara leant against a table, her arms folded across her chest her long legs stretched in front of her as she waited impatiently. Pulling her phone out of her lab coat pocket she checked that it was indeed David Hodges that had sent a text to her, the words "get here now" appeared on the small screen alongside his phone number. She let out an irritated sigh and snapped the phone shut.

Today was not a good day. Sara had pulled a double which looked like it was going to turn into a triple. She had been working a serial rape case which was supposed to be a "slam dunk", but instead she had to spend hours reviewing every shred of evidence they had because his slimy attorney had torn her case to pieces with a questionable alibi; his client couldn't have raped a fifteen year old girl on her way back from a piano lesson or a waitress walking to the bus stop because he was in his car with a hooker- both times! Then, to top it all off the said hooker magically appeared, silicone double DDs and all, to explain how he had responded to her advert on Craigslist and they had made it a regular thing. His lawyer has also been sneaky enough to realise that they needed his DNA to be able to prove any of their argument putting them back to square one- they did not have a warrant, the reason for that being that the DA's office was busy sorting out _other_ things.

"Bastards." Sara growled thinking about all of the useless people she had to deal with that day.

"Ah Sara..." Hodges smiled a steaming mug of tea in his hand.

"You tell me to get here now and go to get a cup of tea?" She fumed at him. Hodges continued smiling and after stepping over Sara's legs he sat himself down.

"Well I had a working lunch...I think I deserve a break." he smiled sweetly up at her.

"Just give me my results." She spoke through gritted teeth attempting to control her temper for fear of hurting the man.

"Not until you promise me you're going to take a break afterwards...you look rough." He said holding her evidence hostage.

"Gee...thanks...I don't need a break...give me my results." Sara said her patience and restraint very quickly disappearing.

"You know...it's good...to do something...to relieve stress..." Hodges said attempting to be nice.

"What are you suggesting?" Sara raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe read something other than case files? Get out of the lab?" He suggested knowing that Sara seemed to spend almost all the spare time she had buried under her work.

"Not sex then?" Hodges almost choked on his tea when she said that.

"Er...no..." he said after clearing his throat.

"Shame..." Sara smirked.

All of a sudden he felt uncomfortable and in order to change the mood he handed her a print out and without taking his eyes off her took a sip of his tea. Sara's eyes lit up and her signature half smile appeared. If Hodges was honest with himself her reaction gave him a bit of a thrill.

"The fibres you pulled are consistent with the suspect's car, as it's a rare model I don't think he'll be able to worm his way out of this one." He explained.

"Thank you." Sara nodded and turned to walk out throwing one last sly glance over her shoulder at him.

xxx

Hodges stepped into the locker room glad that he could finally go home. Nick seemed to be on edge all day. Greg wasn't acting as his usual friendly self. And Sara...well...

He paused for a moment and listened intently, there was a faint sound of panting. He began walking careful to make sure that his footsteps weren't too noisy. As he neared the shower stalls the heavy breathing became louder. The door was slightly ajar and he couldn't help himself he peeked inside. The sight he saw caused his breath to get caught in his chest.

Sara's head was leant back against the titles leaving her neck exposed causing his eyes to trail down, almost half of the buttons of her shirt were undone exposing her lace bra and heaving chest. One of her hands was firmly against the shower wall in order the support her, the other between her legs; she slid her finger in and out of herself at a steady rhythm. Hodges could feel a rush of blood to his nether regions as he watched her. Her eyes opened and she saw him causing him to panic but he seemed to be unable to move himself.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked breathlessly not stopping what she was doing. He could speak and found himself just opening and closing his mouth. "Get in here." She demanded so he just did what she said.

He closed the door behind him and began quickly undressing. Sara smirked finally stopping to wait for him. Hodges silently approached her, a lump building in his throat he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her roughly. She reached her hand down between them purposely stroking his erection causing him to pull away from her. Sara gave me him a devilish smile and continued. He moved closed and her natural reaction was to wrap her long bare legs around him using her hand to slide him into her. She gave a throaty moan tilting her head back against the tiles. David placed his hands on either side of her and began thrusting varying speed and force increasing the anticipation. She was close. He could tell from the way her breathing had become erratic and her back had arched into him. He gave one last thrust pushing her over the edge the feeling of her walls tightening around him sending him into orgasm.

They both came down from their highs and moved apart, Hodges stepped away from her, his expression one of complete shock.

"Relief eh?" Sara gave him a half smile.

**The End **


End file.
